Gumball and Darwin Pee on the Bathroom Floor at School
by BeautifulHannah2004
Summary: Title says it all


Gumball and Darwin Pee on the Bathroom Floor at School

One day Gumball and Darwin were at school. "Okay class, it's time for a bathroom and drink break," said Miss Simian.

Soon Gumball and Darwin were walking to the boys' bathroom. Then they were there. "Hey Darwin, you know how girls sit down when they pee?" asked Gumball.

"Yeah," said Darwin.

"Let's do that!" cried Gumball.

"No! The reason why girls sit while they pee, it's because they have a bladder! You have a wiener!" said Darwin. But it was too late! Gumball started peeing while he was sitting, and he got urine all over the floor! "Gumball! Look what you're doing! You're getting pee all over the floor!"

"Well come do it with me!" cried Gumball.

"No! I'm not gonna pee on the floor!" cried Darwin. Soon Gumball whistled so Darwin could pee on the floor. "Yeah! Let's pee on the floor together!" Darwin cheered.

When they were done peeing, they ran back to the classroom. "Hey! What took you two so long?" asked Miss Simian.

"Uhh, a traffic jam," said Gumball.

"Yeah, right! Go sit down!" cried Miss Simian.

Meanwhile Tobias had to go to the bathroom. "Miss Simian, I have to use the bathroom," he said.

"Go ahead Tobias," said Miss Simian.

When Tobias got into the boys' bathroom, he noticed Gumball and Darwin's mess. It wasn't just in the stall, but it was all over the bathroom floor! "Alright! Who peed?" asked Tobias. He chose to ignore it and went into a stall.

When Tobias got back into the classroom, he had pee all over his shoes. "Tobias! What happened?" asked Miss Simian.

"Miss Simian, someone peed all over the bathroom floor!" cried Tobias.

"Eew! That's disgusting!" cried Penny.

"May Darwin and I be excused?" asked Gumball.

"Why?" asked Miss Simian.

"We have to refill our water bottles," said Darwin.

"Fine! Just go!" Miss Simian yelled. Soon Gumball and Darwin left the classroom. "Now that I think about it, I think it was Dumball and Garwin who went pee pee all over the floor," said Miss Simian.

Soon Joe started laughing. "Pee pee!" he giggled.

Soon Gumball and Darwin were standing by the stall they were in when the mess happened. "Oh my God!" cried Gumball.

"We actually got pee all over the place!" cried Darwin.

Soon there was awkward silence. "What are we gonna do?" asked Gumball.

"Let's just fill our water bottles and get back to class," said Darwin.

Soon Gumball and Darwin started filling their water bottles with the sink. Then Principal Brown walked in. "What are you kids doing?" he asked.

"We're just filling our water bottles," said Gumball.

"With the sink?" asked Principal Brown.

"Yeah," Gumball and Darwin said together.

"Interesting," said Principal Brown. Soon Principal Brown went into the stall Gumball and Darwin were in. Gumball and Darwin just got done filling their water bottles and were near the door. "Alright, who went pee pee all over the floor?" asked Principal Brown.

Soon Gumball and Darwin ran out of the bathroom and back to their classroom. "What took you guys so long?" asked Miss Simian.

"Another traffic jam," said Gumball.

"Sure! Go sit down," said Miss Simian.

Soon Gumball and Darwin sat down. Then the announcements went off. "Attention Elmore Junior High and High School, please come to the gym. I have something to tell you. Thank you," said Principal Brown.

"Let's go," said Miss Simian. Soon everyone but Gumball and Darwin started lining up. "Dumball, Garwin, why aren't you two lining up?" asked Miss Simian.

"We think it's best if we stay here," said Gumball.

"Line up!" cried Miss Simian.

"But…" Gumball and Darwin began.

"NOW!" Miss Simian yelled.

"Yes ma'am!" Gumball and Darwin said together.

Soon everyone was in the gym. "Good afternoon students. I would love to tell you everything that happened in the boys' bathroom today," said Principal Brown. Soon there was an awkward pause. "Someone peed all over the bathroom floor!"

Soon Gumball and Darwin started laughing. Then Sarah looked at Gumball and Darwin. "Was it you?" she asked.

"It was," said Gumball.

"If you're not mature enough to pee in the bathroom, I will have to call your parents and let them know you all need to be wearing diapers again!" cried Principal Brown.

"That's not fair! You can't let us wear diapers and have Miss Simian change us every time we pee and poop in them!" Darwin yelled. Principal Brown looked at Darwin. "Continue sir," said Darwin.

"We will be watching the security footage in the boys' bathroom to figure out who the suspect is, but for now, you kids can go back to class," said Principal Brown.

Back in the classroom, Gumball and Darwin were panicking. "Darwin, what are we going to do? I don't wanna wear diapers when Principal Brown finds out we peed on the floor," said Gumball.

"Maybe he said that just to scare us," said Darwin.

Soon the announcements went off. "Gumball and Darwin Watterson, please come to the office. Repeat! Gumball and Darwin Watterson, please come to the office. Thank you!" said Principal Brown.

"Oh no!" Gumball and Darwin said together.

In the office, Principal Brown was angry at Gumball and Darwin. "Do you know why you're here?" asked Principal Brown.

"No," Gumball lied.

"And why are Mr. Dad and Mrs. Mom here?" asked Darwin. He knew the answer to that one.

"Would you like to take a guess?" asked Principal Brown.

"Is it because we peed on the bathroom floor because that was not us!" Gumball giggled.

"Oh! Really?" asked Nicole.

"You know boys, you probably don't remember me saying we installed some cameras in here over the summer, so here are my favorite scenes from you today," said Principal Brown. Soon they watched the video. "Does that look familiar?"

"Okay! Fine! We did pee on the floor!" cried Gumball.

"Please put a diaper on us! We don't care anymore!" cried Darwin.

Soon Nicole, Richard, and Principal Brown started laughing. "What's so funny?" asked Gumball.

"You think he's gonna put a diaper on you!" Richard laughed.

"But, when we were in the gym when you told us about the pee on the floor, you said…" Darwin began.

"That I will call your parents and let them know you need to wear diapers again? Yeah I know I said that, but I was joking when I said that," said Principal Brown.

"Really?" asked Gumball.

Soon Principal Brown nodded his head. "Yay! Nobody has to change us!" Darwin cheered.

"Stop! This doesn't mean you're not punished!" cried Principal Brown.

"Aww!" the boys said together.

"What's our punishment?" asked Gumball.

"You will have detention three times a week for 9 weeks! That is because poor Rocky has to clean your mess up!" cried Principal Brown.

"I guess that is a little fair," said Gumball.

THE END!


End file.
